


Disconnected

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Skipping Through The Multiverse [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, It's written like this on purpose, Lost Legends, Mild Injury, Nausea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portal Potty AU, Slight claustrophobia, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: dis·con·nect·ed/ˌdiskəˈnektəd/adjective*having a connection broken*(of a person) lacking contact with reality*(of speech, writing, or thought) lacking a logical sequence; incoherent*(of a family) scattered





	1. Chapter 1

**Dimension 0**  
  
"Stanley trust me I-" Ford paused, sudden doubt and worry filling his mind that he indeed did _not_ know what was going on; instead he said, "I know the multiverse." Which was a truth, if not his original intended statement.

Stan did not notice this quick change decision however, being too busy searching the cosmos for their misplaced nibling.

Stan's head dipped into one of the transdimensional bubbles before he quickly pulled it out. A miniature eldritch horror clung to his brother's head and Ford quickly swatted it off.

"Keep looking!"

* * *

  
**Dimension MAB-3L**

Mabel couldn’t believe how easy it was to trick that little idiot of a Mabel. Sure, Dumb Mabel actually looked like her unlike most of these freaks in this goddamn Mabel-hole, but she was still obnoxiously optimistic and so it was with great satisfaction that Mabel clicked close the lock on the outhouse door…..

* * *

**  
The Outhouse**

One moment she was happily taking a practical potty break, the next her Mabel senses had fired up and she knew within her gut that something was wrong. When she heard the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking, Mabel spun around in the enclosed space, but before she could let out a cry her world turned upside down, literally.

Her insides became a scrambled mess as her body rocketed through a dark void, the force of her velocity tearing her apart. Her head became a hollow log filled with static wool, electricity flickering and stinging her eyes and ears and brain. All moisture escaped through her unhinged jaw and sandy bits collected on her withered tongue. She was pressed flat and out of shape. She had been flung into place no primitive Apostrophe Backslasher was meant to be, and it was destroying her.

Pain and nausea and alleviating numbness competed for dominance. Her core was burning, an exploding fiery star lighting up the dark nothingness about her in a myriad of kaleidoscope colors.

All of these sensations however, shot through poor Mabel in the time it takes for an unready baby bird to fall from a tree.

Then she was dropped, harshly, back into her familiar state of existence.

She tilted sideways, her hand sliding down the rough outhouse door as she fell to her knees, panting heavily. Her eyes were blown wide and she grasped at her chest. The nausea was overpowering. She spun about, which hurt, and attempted to retch into the convenient toilet there. Some of the vile acid splashed up. It was so dark she had missed the hole.

After her stomach rejected all its sugary contents and she had finished sputtering, Mabel slowly stood and -arms outstretched in the darkness- tried the door. It rattled against a lock.

“Heyoo!” she called, pulling on the door. “Anyone there? This isn't funny, and as a certified Master of Fun I should know.”

There was no reply, only the shocking absence of all sound besides her own breath and steady heartbeat.

“Hey?” her voice was far quieter than she meant, and the silence became as oppressive as the darkness.

“Uh, Mute Mabel is that you heheh?”

* * *

  
 **The Transporter**  
  
"That's when I said 'Ya mean, see ya in SPACE!!!!!'"

Ford rolled his eyes again as the two broke into another round of hearty laughter.

It was a brief moment however until the laughter filling the transporter's cabin petered out, ending in a quiet lull.

Stan was staring anxiously out the window, and Ford felt an odd twinge at the sight. He knew the joking manner his twin had thrown up for the friendly, if unconventional, interdimensional good Samaritan. Stan was worried sick, as he had every right to be and....Ford felt awful. He wanted to reassure Stan that he _knew_ that they'd see Mabel again only now he wasn't sure. There were infinite dimensions and infinite possibilities and his growing uncertainty led to the decision to remain silent. He couldn't get his brother's hopes up like that in the event that his assumption was wrong.

Besides, he didn't think Stan would like to hear the news that it may be _months_ before their precious girl was returned to them......

* * *

  
**Dimension MAB-3L**  
  
Mabel….had not been expecting that to happen. As soon as she had closed the padlock, there was a bright flash and the outhouse she had just trapped Dumb Mabel in was gone. She stood there a moment in shock, before casting her gaze around; she expected a crowd of gawking Mabels. But no, no one had seemed to notice, which worked just fine for her.

There was a loud honking noise and some sort of space ship puttered to a stop just a short ways away. Instantly, a side door slid open and there stood a pair of familiar….ish old men. To Mabel's surprise, Dumb Mabel’s grunkles didn't look to be complete neanderthals. However, her deception might prove to be harder to pull off in that case.  
But the thing was, she was Mabel. There was nothing she couldn’t do. Her raw determination had powered her through far more trying tasks than this. She was an ex-galactic dictator after all, she could pull off tricking two old idiots.

So without a second thought, Mabel turned away from the vanished outhouse and ran forward to meet her unsuspecting victims.

* * *

  
**Dimension 46'/ [aka Earth]**

Dipper paced anxiously, keeping an eye on the sizzling rift in space before him. It thankfully had so far stayed stable, but the odds that it would remain so were unknown to the poor boy.

The crease in his brow grew with every passing minute as there was still no sign of either Mabel or his grunkles.

"Come on guys...." he said aloud. "Hurry up...."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Outhouse**

Mabel had never been one to be bothered by enclosed spaces but as the silence drawled on and she could see nothing, her breath hitched. The echoing rhythm of her pulse quickened and she bit her trembling lip. As her optimism left, Panic escaped its imprisonment and ran rampant throughout her mind. It upset her senses and the unwelcome feeling shook her core.

Mabel began to pound against the door. “Let me out! Please! Someone!”

But no one was there.

But there _was_ a loud crack.

Her beating had damaged one of the old rotted boards.

She ran her hand over the door, feeling until she found the damage. An idea started to form in her mind.

She felt the handle, pushed against the locked latch. It was a padlock she recalled, not something she could pick from this side. However that didn't mean she was stuck. Normally, she disapproved of unkempt places but right now the deteriorating state of the structure worked in her favor.

She ran all the memories of Stan's instruction through her mind as she pumped herself up, stepping back.

She aimed as best as she could in the dark and kicked out.

Pain shot up through her knee as her heel connected too far to the right, right over the handle.

She grunted, and wobbled as she regained her balance.

Determination crossed her features, and with a battle cry, she tried again.

* * *

  
**Dimension MAB-3L**

Ford knew right away that it wasn't Mabel. Not _their_ Mabel anyways. This knowledge did nothing to help his growing concern that everything he thought he knew about his niece was wrong.  
But for the moment, there was nothing to do about that. Right now, he needed to figure out a way to break the bad news that this was clearly not _their_ Mabel to Stan......gently.

* * *

**  
Dimension 46'/ [aka Earth]**

Waddles, the pig of comfort, was doing his best to console the sweating ball of anxiety huddled on the ground.

Unfortunately, licking Mabel's Other's ear nonstop didn't seem to be doing much.  
  
From the sounds that Mabel's Other was making, he was trying not to cry. It wasn't working well. His breathing was erratic too, the boy's chin was pressed into his knees and he would not stop rocking back and forth violently.  
  
Waddles stopped licking.  
  
He needed Mabel, Mabel always fixed things. Mabel was the _bestest_ human.  
  
But Mabel was gone; dragged away by a giant sausage that came from the squiggly thing in the air.  
  
Waddles looked at the quivering Mabel's Other, looked at the squiggly thing, and gulped down his fear.  
  
Anything for Mabel meant anything for Mabel's Other.  
  
Waddles ran straight at the squiggly thing. For a second he heard Mabel's Other scream something, but then Waddles was floating, wiggling his stubby legs in the air.....was that a corn cob he spied?

 

* * *

 **Dimension 7:19**  
  
Mabel lay on the ground. She groaned, face smushed up against the splintered wood of the fallen door. "Good job Mabel?" she cheered weakly and with a cough. "Who knew that kicking down a door could be so _hard_?"  
  
She sat up slowly, and took note of how the stuffy air she had been breathing wasn't unique to the vacated outhouse. It was incredibly humid wh....where ever she was. And dark. She still couldn't see a thing in the unending dark. She regretted not donning her lightbulb sweater that morning.  
  
She stuck a hand up the bottom of her, admittedly still-awesome-but-not-as-awesome sweater and rooted around the hidden "bottomless" pocket she had inside. Her efforts proved futile however; she had no glowsticks.  
  
"Phooey!" she huffed. She stuck a hand out to push herself into a standing position but- "EW!!!!" -she recoiled at the wet, spongy surface. It felt like....a tongue.  
  
"What is this place?"

* * *

   
**Dimension 0**  
  
This was about the opposite of gentle.  
  
Well, maybe in some universe rocketing through the Nightmare Realm at high speeds and barely keeping ahold of your twin so you don't get separated would be considered gentle. However, it certainly wouldn't be in Ford's home dimension so he stuck with the 'this isn't gentle' deduction.  
  
It was hard to think, the G-forces tearing at them and trying to pry them apart. Thankfully when Not-Mabel had launched them out of the transporter's cargo ejector, Stan and he had the same sense to reach out and grab hold of each other. First grabbing the other's arm they had ended up locked in a solid embrace, just trying to stick together.  
If only the force of their projection hadn't been so powerful, they would've slowed down by now and Ford could figure out what the hell they needed to do. For now, all his concentration was set on keeping ahold of Stan.  
  
He couldn't lose him again. He couldn't lose anyone again. He didn't want to be stuck out in literal no where all alone again. God no, anything but that please-  
  
He was panicking.  
  
He couldn't think!  
  
He couldn't _breathe!_  
  
He held on tight.

* * *

  
**The Transporter**

The interdimensional trucker -she never thought to ask their name- smelled of fresh baked bread, gave amazingly practical life advice, and all in all was a pretty nice personage.  
  
So it was with great satisfaction that Mabel launched them into the cold, lonely expanse of endless space.  
  
She gave a weary sigh. It had been more difficult to trick the driver who knew their own vehicle to stumble onto the ejection pads than with the two grunkles. In the end though, she had managed it.  
  
She heard the echos of her people in her mind, "Hail the Power of Mabel."  
She missed those days.  
  
Mabel dusted off her hands then happily pulled off the stupid clunky sweater and cumbersome skirt she had stolen off of another Mabel. "That's better!" she breathed, relishing in the feeling of once again only wearing her beloved t-shirt and her previously hidden gym shorts. She wanted to toss out the stolen clothing the same she had the ship's other passengers, but she was on a mission and the articles were to valuable to lose just yet. She bunched them into a ball and headed towards the cockpit.  
  
To her relief, the coordinates were already punched in, and the ship was following it's entered course. Mabel sat back in the drivers seat, kicked her feet up on the dash and closed her eyes.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come."


End file.
